Tango, Lockhart?
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Dubby] Una fiesta de fin de año en un restaurante temático, una encantadora pieza de baile y una interesante nueva complicidad...


_**Tango, Lockhart?**_

N/A: Bueno después de tres semanas de no escribir una línea esto llego a mi cabeza mientras veía un espectáculo de tango esta noche. Eso sumado a mi gran placer por ese baile y esa música.  
Dedicatoria: a Paly, que entiende ese sentimiento por el tango y porque la extraño mas que, _she knows_. A Lau, porque… si empiezo a decir los porqués no termino más. A Tinita, que es tan maravillosa y esta descubriendo los beneficios Dubby, porque ella sabe _"Never say Never"._

* * *

-Dame una razón valida, Neela- dijo Abby cerrando su locker y mirando a su compañera.  
-Que no tenés nada mejor que hacer en año nuevo- dijo Neela, con tanta sinceridad como enojo.  
Abby dudó un segundo; sabía que Neela tenía razón, pero no estaba segura de querer pasar las pocas horas que quedaban de este año y las primeras del nuevo con las mismas personas que veía diariamente.  
-¿Quiénes van?- preguntó Abby al fin.  
-Ray, Morris, Luka con Sam y Alex, Susan con Chuck y Cosmo, Malick, Chunny, Haleh, Dubenko, yo… Ya sabés los de siempre- un dejo de plegaria se veía en los ojos de la chica.  
Abby volvio a bacilar. Pero después de todo eran "los de siempre" con quien ella había comenzado el año que terminaba y que terminaría el que estaba por comenzar…  
-¿Dónde es?- dijo, como medio rezongando.  
-Un nuevo restaurante temático que abrieron en el centro.  
-Uhm… un ¿restaurante temático?- Abby sonaba irónicamente asustada, pero honestamente preocupada.  
-Ya sabes, esos lugares que eligen un estilo o una cultura y decoran, preparan comidas y hacen show según eso.  
-Sí, si, se que es… ¿A qué clase de restaurante temático vamos?- Abby comenzaba a tener segundos pensamientos.  
-Uno _argentino_.  
Y antes de que Abby pudiese preguntar algo más el resto del _equipo_ entró y, aun no muy segura de sus deseos de ir, Abby termino en un auto camino al centro.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La medianoche había llegado, para ellos al menos, con calma y sin sorpresa.  
-¿Cómo es que se llama esta música que escuchamos?- dijo, de pronto, Morris, en el momento en el que en el lugar ya no había mucha gente y todo el equipo del County se veía un tanto soñoliento.  
-_Tango_- respondió Abby, con la naturalidad misma con la que leía un examen de sangre.  
-Interesante- dijo él.  
-También se baila- le contestó Luka, burlón.  
-¿En serio?- Morris no lo creía.  
-Vamos¿vas a decir que nunca oíste del _tango argentino_?_-_ dijo, divertida, Neela.  
-No, nunca- él miró confundido al resto de la gente en la mesa- ¿En serio se baila?  
-Si, es muy… intenso- dijo Abby, como quien habla con el aire que lo rodea.  
-¿Lo has visto?- dijo Morris, aún con sus típica cara de sorprendido estúpido.  
-Ajam. Y lo he bailado también.  
-¿Tango, Lockhart?- esta vez la voz era distinta y causo que Abby se despertase de pronto.  
Ella sonrió:-En efecto, Dr. Dubenko. Y bastante bien.  
-¿Cuán bien?  
Ella distinguió que en el tonó de voz de Dubenko había alguna segunda intención, y decidió jugar a ver quien _aguantaba_ más.  
-¿Querés ver?- ella se puso de pie.  
Y, por el contrario a lo que esperaba, él la imitó.  
-Después de usted, _señorita.-_ dijo Dubenko, con esa sonrisa tan suya.  
Al momento que los dos se colocaron en el centro de la pista la música subió y las luces bajaron, solo dejando una centrada para los bailarines.  
-¿Lista, Abby?- dijo él, poniendo una mano en la cintura de ella.  
-Si. ¿Listo…- ella no siguió.  
-Bertrand- dijo él y en ese momento la música marco el primer paso.  
Como el bandoneón que se despliega y vuelve a unirse, durante el primer minuto, los dos bailaron en perfecta sincronía. Más allá de lo bello del baile, parecía que hubiesen estado practicando para que todo saliese de ese modo.  
En un acorde determinado, cuando sus cabezas estaba muy cercanas y el pie de ella recorría su camino por la pierna de él, Abby susurró:  
-¿Bertrand?  
Otro cambio de paso y unos giros.  
De nuevo, cabeza a cabeza.  
-Me gusta- agregó.  
Un par de zapateos en espejo.  
-¿Confías en mí?- dijo él.  
-Si  
Un giro, otro enfrentamiento de piernas.  
-¿Cuánto?- otro murmullo, nadie desde afuera podría decir que hablaban.  
Abby sonrió, como un niño que acaba de ganar un dulce.  
-¿Querés ver?  
Esta vez, sus cabezas permanecieron unidas, frente a frente, unos tiempos más de lo que el ritmo marcaba.  
Dubenko también sonrió.  
-Tranquila- le dijo él.  
El final del tango era pronosticado por los dos, después de todo era uno bastante conocido. De algún modo, secreto que conocen los que saben bailar, con una mirada se entendieron y Abby prácticamente voló por los aires y terminó, como una dama, con las piernas recogidas y todo su cuerpo apoyado contra el pecho de Dubenko.  
Aplausos invadieron la sala. Ellos sonrieron y volvieron a la mesa, como si nada extraño hubiese pasado.  
-¡WOW!- exclamó Neela, los demás aún no salían de su asombro.  
-¿Y hace cuanto están preparando eso?- bromeó Susan.  
-Oh, pero fue sencillo- dijo Abby.  
-Bastante básico.- agregó Dubenko.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Bertrand!  
Él giro a la voz que lo llamaba. Recién amanecía en Chicago y el frío era bastante molesto. Dubenko, avanzo hacia Abby, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos tras haberlo llamado cuando el grupo ya se había desarmado.  
-Bertrand… Bertrand…-repitió ella, mientras él se acercaba-Me esta gustando.  
-Me alegro oírlo.  
Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza:-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- dijo ella  
-Creí que eso había sido sencillo.  
-Corrección- dijo Abby, mientras empezaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente- Eso fue "bastante básico".  
Dubenko sonrió:-A principios de la universidad, era una forma fácil de tener chicas en tus brazos, literalmente.  
Abby rió.  
-¿Y vos?- preguntó él.  
-En la secundaria, seguí varios años después, por curiosidad. Una vez lo mencionó una compañera y yo quería hacer algo distinto y bueno… Llevaba mucho sin bailar.  
-Yo también.- él le dio una mirada de reojo- Me sorprendiste, no creí que fueses tan buena.  
-Lo mismo digo- esta vez fue Abby la que miró.  
Caminaron un poco más en silencio.  
-Odio este frío helado- dijo ella.  
-Al menos no nieva- comentó Dubenko y con toda la normalidad del mundo puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Abby y la atrajo hacia él.  
-Por ahora- agregó Abby, que había aceptado la acción de Dubenko sin protestar y pasó su brazo por la cintura de él.  
Otros pasos en silencio.  
-Bertrand…  
-¿Qué?  
-Oh, nada, solo me encanta decirlo.  
-Ya veo.  
-Bert…- Dubenko no la dejo terminar, porque la besó.  
Abby no puso resistencia y en seguida correspondió al beso.  
-¿Sabes que es lo más interesante?- dijo ella cuando los dos tomaron aire porque, bueno, era necesario.  
-¿Qué?  
-Descartando el hecho de que me pregunto como terminé contra la pared- Abby sonrió-Esta vez si tenía ago que decir.  
-¿Qué era?  
-Oh, ya lo olvidé- dijo ella, y acerco con sus manos el rostro de Dubenko al suyo para besarlo otra vez.

* * *

Uhm... adoro escribir Dubbys...  
Okey, que te pareció? 


End file.
